The configuration of computing devices is ever increasing. For example, use of computing devices expanded with the advent of the desktop personal computer. Configurations continued to expand and thus so too did the pervasiveness of computing devices in everyday life, such as from the desktop computer to laptop computers, netbooks, mobile communications devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers, and so on.
As these configurations continue to expand, there is an increasing focus in some instances on making devices having not only a thin form factor but also a large display area and being capable of supporting robust functionality. Functionality associated with touch input, for instance, is becoming increasingly desired across the spectrum of display capable devices, e.g., mobile phones and televisions alike. Conventional optical components for enabling touch capability, however, could be inadequate for use by display devices having these new configurations. For example, conventional optical components, if utilized in display devices having these new configurations, could introduce aberrations into images collected by a display device. Collected images or portions thereof that include these aberrations may not be suitable to enable touch capability or other natural user interface functionality.